The Tuna in The Deep Ocean
by Nymous135246
Summary: Tsuna is a young Vongola princess, who unknowingly will inherit the sins and bloodshed of the Kingdom. But will friendship with her Guardians manage to end the war? AllxFem!27
1. 2 Years Ago

**Title: The Tuna in the Deep Ocean**

**I dunno either... I got this idea from listening to Ark Sound Horizon. You should check it out, It's CU-WELL.**

**AllxFem!27**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: 2 Years Ago<p>

"Father, when we can see her?"

"Yeah pops, I want to see her too so I can play with her."

"Stupid Idiot! She's too young to play with you. Besides, why would the hime play with you? Who do you think you are?"

"I want to see the princess, to the extreme!"

"Kufufufu, I am also quite interested in seeing the new Vongola heir."

Iemitsu barely managed to survive the barrage of questions that attacked him when he returned home. These boys were sons of nobles, aristocrats or servants with high positions. It seems that they were curious about the young Vongola princess as well. Except maybe for the black haired boy who was standing behind a curtain not terribly far away.

"Sure, why not? But try to be quiet; she's asleep."

His words had an immediate effect; all of the boys rushed to her room except for two other boys. They simply walked in, refusing to face eachother; their families were eternal enemies and they also hated each others' guts.

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro's P.O.V<strong>

Kufufufu, I must say that it was surprisingly easy to ask for an audience with King Iemitsu. After all, my family, the Kokuyo family and Vongola family has had quite a bloody history. Does that thick headed King actually believe that my coming here meant that we wished peace? Idiot, I came here for one reason alone: to spy on Vongola family, namely the newborn princess.

My plan was well laid out, form a "contract" with the infant and we would finally conquer the Monarchy! Unfortunately, I miscalculated; many others from other close families came to visit the princess. Fufufu, don't misunderstand me. The real problem was Hibari Kyoya from the Namimore Family. Our families had even more skirmishes than any other family in the kingdom. Perhaps he came to "visit" to make sure that the Kokuyo wouldn't gain an unexpected upper hand?

On any other day, I would've fought right there and then. However, I had to be the "trusting and kind" ambassador. Hmm, how shall I form a contract with the newborn Vongola princess?

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

The room was rather large for someone so small. A young infant was sound asleep in a warm orange cradle. Dark chocolate hair cascaded to her shoulders with a faint scent of strawberries. And fine eyelashes nicely accented her lids, while one could only wonder what her eyes were like. All of the boys (except Hibari) crowded around her to get a closer look.

"Aww! Isn't she cute?" A boy named Yamamoto exclaimed. He traced the outline of cheek, making it red. Unfortunately, this act of affection only made the other boy, Gokudera almost burst in anger. Luckily, another boy Giotto managed to cover Gokudera's mouth before a sound came out.

"Her name is Tsunayoshi, isn't it? Tsuna-hime." Giotto said with a soft smile. As soon as he saw Tsuna, he immediately wanted to protect her.

"She is extremely tiny!" Another boy named Ryohei broke of Giotto's thoughts.

While Mukuro could only stare at the peaceful and content sleeping face at Tsunayoshi. If he didn't know any better, a small blush rose from his cheeks but he managed to quickly hide it from the others though.

After the boys were done "crowding", a certain skylark came out from the shadows to pet the sleeping child. He didn't normally like others in general; he prefered being by himself but something about the sleeping girl had facinated him.

"Sleep well, herbivore."

* * *

><p><strong>Kinda short but It WILL get longer!<strong>

**Sorry for the OOCness!**

**Minna-san...Review with your dying will!**


	2. The Vast Sky Part 1

**Chapter 2 The Vast Sky Part 1**

**TT_TT 5 reviews and OH so many alerts and fave's? I love every single one you!**

**Your resolve also must be extremely pure! (Dying Will)**

**Since my other stories are rather (ahem) Dark, I decided to change a bit and go with "Light and Fluffy".**

**Hey, can I ask y'all (yes I said it) something? Am I good in writing Dark or Light Fics? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW!**

**FYI, All of the guardians are 1 year older than Tsuna except for Hibari (2 years) and Giotto (3)**

* * *

><p>"Mama, when will the nice boys come back again?" Tsuna asked ever so earnestly. It seemed that ever since that she was able to leave the crib, she and the fellow "ambassadors" and "visitors" were almost inseperable. They always seemed to somehow to be with her, even now.<p>

"Now, now Tsu-chan. They're preparing for an important journey; they don't have time to play." Her mother, Nana gently said. Although, Nana conviently left out the fact that all of the boys were preparing to return to their country. She didn't want Tsuna to cry on this very special day.

"Why don't you play with Kyoko in the gardens, Tsu-chan?" Nana then suggested.

"Ok! Bye Mama!" Tsuna chirped out. Since Kyoko was one her favorite maids, Tsuna decided to be happy and wait for her "friends" to come again.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Oh, what is it Hime?"

"Come play with me in the gardens!"

"I'm sorry Hime, I have many things to do." Kyoko sighed. She truly wished that she could play with the innocent young Vongola princess. But the King surprisingly gave the maid an unusually copious amount of chores to do. "But take this, and don't tell your mother."

Kyoko handed Tsuna a small package and Tsuna couldn't help but a pout. Her maids, servants and parents were always spoiling her which she slightly detested since she wanted to be the one to give, not recieve.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan."

* * *

><p>Tsuna then made her way to the gardens. Her father had made the gardens specifically for Tsuna and Tsuna alone. It was a soft grassy plain with a generous display of almost every flower in the world. Tsuna considered the garden her sanctuary, and play ground. She would often just lay on the grass and stare at the ever blue sky.<p>

However, today the sky almost seemed dull and void. There was not a single cloud and the sun's brilliance almost looked like a simple flicker.

_Are you alone like me? Don't worry, I'm alone today too. I'll always be with you. _To Tsuna's surprise, she had actually voiced out her thoughts.

"Is that true? You'll always be with me?" A voice answered.

Tsuna quickly stood up to see one of her "friends", Giotto was it? Giotto overheard everything that Tsuna said, and felt almost heavenly when she proclaimed that she would always stay by his side.

"Oh, of course Gio-chan!" Tsuna replied. "But, I was talking to the sky" she meekly admitted.

"The Sky? Why?"

"It must be lonely; there's no clouds, the sun isn't shining as it always is..."

"Well, it is the Sky's job to look over the others and lead them"

"But still! If the other's left the sky, then the sky would be all alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Giotto's P.O.V<strong>

I paused at that. Could it be that Tsuna was refrencing herself as the sky and the other elements as her guardians? As it turned out, the other boys were chosen to be Tsuna's protectors and guardians, except for me. My family was a high aristocrat family and was I was the third candidate to be the ruler of the Vongola Kingdom. I had even chose my own guardians, coincidently that were corresponding to elements of the sky. But when Tsuna was born, well...the second and third candidate were eliminated. No, we weren't killed but rather "pardoned", while our guardians were dispatched and were given other positions for the Kingdom.

I was crushed; I truly wanted to wash this country's sins and lead it to an era of peace. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to hate The Royal Vongola Family or Tsuna. Even worse, she didn't even know of her apparent role in the kingdom. No one had the heart to tell her of the bloody history of the Vongola. Not Iemitsu, not Nana, not her guardians, not even her spartan-like tutor Reborn. Perhaps we all had the same idea, to protect Tsuna from Kingdom itself.

"The sky is vast, Tsu-chan; it's never completely alone."

"You mean you'll be with the sky with me?" She can be so innocent sometimes...

"Of course" I wasn't entirely aware what I agreed to. But if it would make Tsuna happy, then I would do anything.

"Thank you Gio-nii!" Gio-nii? She now considers me an older brother figure? Wait, why is she coming in closer?

Before I could figure what was going on, Tsuna reached up and kissed my cheek! I immediately felt intense heat run through me and my I felt somepart of me flip. How could one girl who was slightly younger than me, affect me so much?

Tsuna then sat down and began to pick flowers. I sat down beside her and watch her work, which happened to be weaving the flowers together. She then produced a flower crown and...placed it on my head.

"Hime, I'm not suited for these things."

"Of course you are! You look just like a brave prince, coming to rescue a princess!" Oh? Did she really think that?

"Is that so?" I then picked up bridal style. "Then I shall rescue you, hime" I took off the crown and placed it on her head.

A cherubic pout formed on her face. Right there and then, I would've hugged her to death if she didn't speak first.

"Gio-nii, keep the crown on. I probably look silly with it."

"Well, I think you look cute."

At that second, I totally lost control of my body and I leaned down to her lips. But before they could even meet, someone I felt something hit my back...

* * *

><p><strong>Normal P.O.V<strong>

"OW!" Giotto exclaimed. Apparently, all of the guardians happened to hiding the garden to greet the young girl before they would leave. Unfortunately, they all didn't expect the others to have the same idea or that the fact that Giotto would recklessly approach the princess. So, they were forced to watch the whole scene unfold, while raging especially when Tsuna gave Giotto the small kiss on the cheek. They couldn't attack him either since he nearly outranked them all; deliberately attacking a member of the Ieyasu Familiy would be reckless.

However, when Giotto planned to actual kiss, Hibari slashed the young aristocrat's back with his tonfas.

"Making advancements towards the princess is against rules. I will bite you to death."

"Oya oya, it seems that the skylark beat me to it." Mukuro was planning to stab Giotto with his trident. _Only so I could possess him._ He reminded himself. _The Ieyasu Family would be wonderful addition to my collection._

_"_Oi! What did you think you were doing?" Gokudera also seemed slightly angry. Infact, Gokudera surprised himself by actually raising his voice against the son of the honorable Ieyasu family.

"Maa, maa don't hog her for yourself Giotto-san." Yamamoto calmly said.

"I won't lose to Giotto! To the EXTREME!"

"Yare yare, why am I here again?" One of Tsuna's recently chosen guardians asked. He was known as Lambo, and the son of a rich governor but also was a big coward.

"Everyone! Why are you all here?" Tsuna asked.

No one said a word. Each of the boys (even Lambo) planned to play with her and leave without saying anything. Better to say nothing then tell the painful truth. However, they had found that it was nearly impossible to hide something or lie to the young Vongola princess.

"We are returning to our homeland, Hime." Gokudera stated flatly.

* * *

><p><strong>I just got the opposite of a writers block! What do they call it again?<strong>

**Review and Read With your dying will!**

**Ciao ciao~**


	3. The Vast Sky Part 2

**Chapter 3 The Vast Sky Part 2**

**Nymous: (Powerful voice) Previously on _The Tuna in The Deep Ocean..._**

**_Oh yeah...you kill me later for the REALLY LATE update...In fact, I'll be out of the country...for...awhile..._**

* * *

><p><em>"Everyone! Why are you all here?" Tsuna asked.<em>

_No one said a word. Each of the boys (even Lambo) planned to play with her and leave without saying anything. Better to say nothing then tell the painful truth. However, they had found that it was nearly impossible to hide something or lie to the young Vongola princess._

_"We are returning to our homeland, Hime." Gokudera stated flatly._

* * *

><p>"W-w-what are you talking about?" Tsuna asked nervously. She could tell that something was a bit...off with her guardians. Where they actually leaving?<p>

"Our visit was meant to be short; we actually stayed a lot longer than necessary." Giotto quietly answered.

"But...why? Don't you...you don't like me anymore?" Tsuna tearfully got out. In fact, she was dangerously close to shedding a waterfall of tears. Why did they have to leave? Weren't they the powerful servants, allies (ahem), and branches of the Vongola Kingdom? Surely they had the power to request more time to stay in the Kingdom even just a little longer...

"Of course not!"

"Never to the EXTREME!"

"I would kill myself before hating you."

"Why would the awesome me hate the girl who gives me grape candy?"

"Kufufu, that would be unwise."

"Hn...no."

"Then why? Can't you stay a little longer?" She then cried out. Maybe a few days, weeks, years...and no one would notice!

"Nufufu, I'm afraid not hime; your father would get suspicious if these vermin overstayed." A smooth voice interrupted. They all turned to face a strikingly handsome man in a french-like military uniform.

"Daemon! What are you doing here?" Giotto furiously demanded. Daemon happened to be chosen as Giotto's elusive Mist Guardian. However, when Giotto was "eliminated", Daemon was, instead to be the heir of a rather high-class aristocracy. And yet, Giotto could tell that Daemon was never the same again; there were several dark rumors concerning Daemon's family. Infact, some say that it was because of Daemon's family, that there were a lot of the wars and isolations betweem Kingdoms and Families.

"The King has summoned me to watch over young Vongola Princess, should her guardians fail." Daemon replied smoothly. One could say that he meant something entirely different.

"Daemon-san! I was wondering where you were; you weren't in the library." Tsuna warmly greeted. She then proceeded with an equally warm embrace. Luckily, she was oblivious of the furious expressions _behind _her.

At first, Daemon was going to simply shrug her off so he could regain his composure; Tsuna's hug had caused some strange heat to rise in his face. But after noticing the reactions from the young princess' guardians well...

_Nufufu, this might get interesting._

"Forgive me Hime, in the future I shall be by your side for all time." Daemon then returned the hug with a grin. And for good measure (for Daemon anyway..) he kneeled before her and gracefully kissed her hand.

"HIEEE! I didn't mean that Daemon-san!" Tsuna then squealed out. Where did this sudden attention come from?

"Daemon, please release the Hime, if you would. Also, I'd like to have a talk with you." Giotto flatly broke in. Daemon only chuckled and they both walked off to "talk".

* * *

><p>"Guys, do you really have to leave?"<p>

No one said a word; how could they answer that question? And if they did, that meant...goodbye.

"Maa maa, it's not like we'll never see eachother again. Maybe you can visit us when you grow older!" Yamamoto said cheerfully.

"Hmph, for once the idiot actually said something useful. Don't worry Hime! I'll always be waiting for you; I'll never forget you!" said Gokudera.

"Hime! We will meet again, to the EXTREME!" Guess who?

"I wouldn't be surprised if the great Lambo-san would see you again."

"Don't worry Tsuna, I'll keep a very close eye on you" Mukuro chuckled behind her making Tsuna give her famous "HIEE". Mukuro only chuckled more and then gracefully picked up a strand of her hair and deeply sniffed. He then quickly dodged the almost expected swinging tonfa.

"I will bite you to death herbivore." That pretty much was all you needed to start an unecessary fight but in a garden?

"No wait! Don't fight Hibari, Mukuro! I just got the perfect goodbye-gift!" Tsuna picked 9 flowers from a very special part of her secret paradise. Then very skillfully, weaved them into rings. Tsuna handed each boy a flower ring. As soon as they recieved their parting gift, they left wordlessly.

_Wait! Does this mean I'm proposing to all of them? NO! It's just a memento! That's all right?_

"Here you go Gio-nii-" Tsuna started but was cut off when the flower drifted high off into the air, disappearing forever. Tsuna looked worse then a kicked puppy.

"Don't cry Tsuna-hime!"

"B-b-but, it was supposed to be a gift for you."

Giotto sighed; he was actually looking forward to his "ring" (A/N: Getting excited now are we?) and also did not want Tsuna to cry.

"Then may I partake another gift from you?" Giotto leaned closer.

"Anything for Gio-nii! But what could you wan-"

Tsuna was cut off once again when Giotto warmly kissed her cheek, infact very close to her lips. Tsuna proceeded to blush so hard that it would put a tomato to shame and that's saying something!

"Arrivederci, Hime..."

* * *

><p>"Is something wrong, Hime?" Kyoko nervously asked. Just a moment ago, the princess was cheerful as always but after returning to the castle she was very quiet and almost...gloomy.<p>

"Oh, nothing Kyoko-chan." Tsuna silently answered.

"It's those boys, isn't it?"

"..."

"Hime, you should be smiling; today is a very important day!"

This caught Tsuna off guard; she never remembered anyone telling her of what would happen today. Well, she did sleep through the arduous lecture given by her tortur-I mean tutor. Perhaps, he did mention something happening today?

"What's going to happen Kyoko-chan?"

"His majesty will notify you, he summoned you to his quarters."

"Thank you Kyoko-chan."

* * *

><p>"Father, you summoned me?" Tsuna tried to sound as formal as she could but her "lessons" never seemed to help. She only got more childish and clumsy as ever! So she then decided to kneel down like she had seen her guardians had done before her father.<p>

"Now, now Tsunayoshi, you should curtsy not bow. Hasn't Reborn taught you that?" Her father gently chided. Apparently, he was slightly oblivious to the the tutors "ways" of teaching.

"Tsuna, as you may have heard, today is a very special day."

"Father, what day is it today?" Tsuna asked nervously. Infact, her voice almost strained from the pressure and suspense.

"You will now inherit the Vongola Kingdom."

* * *

><p>Tsuna was now staring at the villagers and commoners of the Vongola Kingdom. She didn't quite understand what she was inheriting, the village? The country? It was too confusing as it was!<p>

_Aren't I the princess already? What does it mean to inherit the Kingdom?_

"Stupid Tsuna, I thought I taught you better than that." A voice boomed her thoughts.

"HIEEE! Reborn-san, were you reading my mind?"

"Of course, I am the greatest tutor in the whole world."

_More like torturer..._

BAM! Reborn harshly pounded the poor princess' head. As Tsuna's tutor, he was granted the right to "adjust" the severity of punishments should the princess fail to exceed his expectations.

"Ite-ite, Reborn! What was that for!"

"For not paying attention to my previous lecture this morning. How do you expect to rule this country if you act ditsy and clumsy all the time?"

Tsuna paused at that. Truthfully, she always felt that she couldn't rule the Kingdom at all. And since there was so little that she didn't know about the Kingdom itself, she would be taking care of a "stranger".

"But why can't Father or Mother rule the Vongola Kingdom just a little longer?" Tsuna bravely ventured. Why did she have to inherit the Kingdom now? Why not after a few months, years, or never!

Tsuna then recieved another hard pound on her head, courtesy of the Spartan-like tutor. He showed no mercy at all...

"Stupid Tsuna, I guess you never found out, huh? Alright, I'll tell you only ONCE so listen up!"

Tsuna then managed to come to and braced herself for another endless talk. It wasn't her fault for being so dull-witted most of the times though, it was almost as if she was born with a small attention span...

"Your parents aren't actually the rulers of the Vongola Kingdom. Your mother is a Baroness and your father is the younger brother of the deceased King. So far, you are the closest blood relation to the King so basically, you were signed up for the job as soon as you were born. It was quite shocking actually; before you were born, we found other pretty good candidates, Giotto Ieyasu and Xanxus. Both were strong leaders and had Sky flames, the crest of this Kingdom but, when you were born, the contest dissolved. So unless you are killed, you are the First Queen of the Vongola Kingdom. You got it?"

"Uh...Yeah!" Tsuna tried her best to hang on to every word but in the end stared off into space. Luckily, she managed to get the outline of what happened.

_So..I took Gio-nii's position? He must feel so hurt! I should apologize!_

"What for? There's no need; he understands or atleast should, or else."

But before Tsuna could ask what "or else" was, Reborn picked her up bridal style and dashed out of the room.

"Reborn! Wh-what are you doing" The young Vongola princess spluttered.

"We'll be late." Reborn curtly answered.

* * *

><p>"Arise, Vongola's first Princess and take your inheritance." The whole crowd watched in awe as she walked down the aisle to claim her inheritance. The citizens of the Kingdom knew her well; Tsuna would often play with the children or gave her most dangerous weapon, her smile to everyone in the Kingdom.<p>

Tsuna steadily rose and stifly stood still for the "crowning". Apparently, she wasn't the official princess without the crown, not that she cared. Tsuna never really thought what it meant to be a princess. Not just wearing glorious gowns, eating fine luxurious meals, the right of the highest education. Was this it?

"I, Sawada Tsunayoshi, accept and claim my inheritance."

A silver yet petite crown was placed on her head. Tsuna brightly smiled to the cheering crowd and she waved to the ever stoic Reborn who just nodded. Unbeknowest to all of them, a dark figure was watching...

"The Vongola "Princess"? Hmph, they'll make anyone the leader these days." And with that, the stranger slinked of in the shadows.


	4. A Dream?

**Chapter 3 1/2 A Dream?**

**To be truly honest, I wasn't exactly happy with the last chapter. I kinda rushed with it and I ended with a cliffy (sorry for those who hate them)**

**I REALLY hope that this chapter will turn out good. **

**Thanksies to reviewers, readers, alerters, fave's and those who just plain say "Wow! This is so awesome! What the heck will happen next?"**

* * *

><p>After Tsuna's "little" crowning ceremony, she mysteriously fell ill and was carried by Reborn to her room. Yet, before she could slip into dreamland she could sense that something was kinda..off. Her once familiar room was now tense, almost filled with some unknown sensation. However, her drowsyness then forced her to finally close those heavy lids.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Dream...dream 10th Queen of Vongola.<em>

_Who..who are you?_

_You don't remember? Ah, such a pity; it would have made this easier._

_Tsuanyoshi was standing on a silent plain that seemed to never stir. A dark figure stood before her with an almost terrifying aura. Yet, Tsuna couldn't place a finger on it but she felt that she had encountered this stranger before. The only thing that confirmed his humanity was the lightly toned skin and familiar body shape._

_Are you absolutely sure that you wish to rule this Kingdom?_

_No...I never was! I was forced into this by Reborn. _

_Ah, it seems that the arcobaleno wishes to teach you the hard way._

_Teach me what? I'll never learn it, whatever it is anyway..._

_It is the sins and bloodshed of The Vongola Kingdom. _

_What? I was told that this was a peaceful Kingdom._

_Not only will you inherit the Kingdom but you shall inherit their bloodstained name, and their unforgivable sins. Can you do that?_

_Before Tsuna could answer, the stranger placed a finger on her head. She then saw visions of burning villages, the innocent murdered unmercilessly, a man begging to be spared. It was too much for her; she then collapsed on the now glass floor in complete terror._

_I see. You're not worthy to inherit this power. _

_W-w-w-wait! I will inherit this power, to protect my friends! _

_Oh? You are willing to shoulder the deeds of the Vongola? _

_If that's so, I will...destroy the Vongola!_

_Tsuna declared this statement bravely. She would be willing to sacrifice herself and the kingdom for her friends. _

_I see...so that's your answer..._

_Tsuna then gripped her chest; something was consticting her from breathing. What on earth? Nothing visible was around her body, and the mysterious stranger hasn't moved an inch._

_Bella Notte_


	5. Unseen Enemy

**Chapter 4 Unseen Enemy **

**Blueberryxn: TT_TT. You are the nicest person in the world! Thank you for taking time out of your life to write the nicest review I ever recieved!**

**starred: Sorry, I can't reveal who it is. PLZ don't kill me! I'll reveal it in time (see the title)**

**SasoLOVE111: Thank you so much! Your patience has rewarded you with this chapter!**

**Let the show BEGIN!**

* * *

><p>"P-please, don't kill me!" A severly wounded man was trembling in fear. Just not too long ago, he was walking home like he did everyday until he was then brutally assaulted by none other then the outlawed group, the Varia.<p>

No one knew exactly how the group rose to power but there were some rumors that Xanxas had created the Varia from his "leftover" chosen Guardians ever since he was eliminated from the "contest" for the throne. Since then, no one knew what affairs they did except that their alleigance was with the Vongola Kingdom. Yet, there were suspicions about their pledge due to their absence of Tsunayoshi's crowning and whispers of them killing off the innocent and other unspeakable deeds.

"VOIII! Scum who beg for their life don't deserve to live!" Screeched a silver haired swordsman. And with one slash, he lopped off the man's head off with an enormous spray of blood. A content grin was spread across the swordsman face.

"SSQUUUALOO! Don't make a mess around here! It's not proper for a handsome man like you to be covered in blood!" Said Squalo's partner who had a green and orange mohawk and square defined glasses. He then gave an oversized pout that almost formed a "3".

"VOOII! Why did our damn boss pair me up with you, Lussuria!" Squalo yelled back. "Aren't you supposed to dispose of some other scum already?"

"But I got lost! So I followed you." Lussuria whined in compassion. However Squalo only saw this gesture in disgust (and who wouldn't?) and continued on in the dark alleys.

"Che, we're done for now. Might as well go back to Headquarters." Squalo informed the now flabbergasted Lussuria.

"Of course, darling! Lead the way!"

* * *

><p>They both quietly slipped in HQ. It was so well hidden that not even this author can describe its whereabouts. All the author can say is that while it was spacious, it was easily hidden in the hard-to-forget Vongola. The duo made their way to a secluded room that was supposedly the "meeting" room. Or atleast it was a meeting room; the table was non-existant and the chairs were brutally savaged by an unknown source. It seems that there were 3 others in this room as well.<p>

"VOOOIIII! We've finished the damn mission!"

"Shishishi, took you long enough. The prince was already done, long before you peasants even started."

"VOOIII! Then how many did you take out?"

"Be quiet! The boss is about to speak!"

"And who asked you trash?"

"Shut up all of you."

All silent at the last comment. Before all of them stood none other than Xanxus. He seemed even more furious then usual; his scowl deepened and eyes narrowed dangerously.

The Varia comprised of Xanxus' once Guardians. There was Levi or Leviathan, the Lightning Guardian. He was forever faithful to his boss ever since he was chosen. However, Xanxus only saw Levi's efforts as annoying, troublesome and useless. Even so, Levi continued on with his efforts on becoming acknowleged (even a little). Then there was the "Prince" or Belphegor, Xanxus' Storm Guardian. Very little was known about his past; he just suddenly joined the Varia claiming that he "was bored". Squalo was Xanxus' Rain Guardian and a notorious swordsman. No one, not even Squalo (he didn't bother counting) knew how many people were slaughtered by his sword. His hair was also slightly longer than the average guy. There was Mammon, the illusionist, also Mist Guardian who lived for only one thing: money. The flamboyant Lussuria was the Sun Guardian, who was "special" (A/N: Need I say more?) and finally, the Cloud Guardian Gola Moska. He towered above everyone else and barely talked, if ever.

"What will you do now, trash?"

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi-sama, I have news." A placid servant calmly informed.<p>

"What is it? Does it concern the disappearings?" Tsuna urgently asked. Recently, there have been several villagers missing, not a trace was left behind. The news immediately struck Reborn who relayed the message to poor Tsuna who was already struggling with the duties to do as the countries princess. Usually, Reborn would harshly punish Tsuna for being sloppy with her managing but decided to have mercy since the cause of dissappearings wasn't exactly common.

"Yes, My Lady. A total of 46 villagers have dissappeared without a trace. However, there has been a pattern that we have noticed: every single one has dissappeared by a certain number pattern. Most likely an odd number." The servant reported.

"Thank you, Basil. I greatly appreciate your hard work." Tsuna then gave out her almost deadly innocent warm smile. Basil only shifted nervously; her smiles were extremely rare these days and she had the grace to bestow one unto him? Basil gave a curt bow and excused himself out of the room to hyperventilate-erm compose himself. Reborn only narrowed his eyes and resumed his usual position; he'd rather not have Tsuna in a relationship while she was ruling. Or could there have been a different reason?

Tsuna then released a defeated sigh. It was hard to lead this country; the constant supply of villagers asking for changes in the Kingdom to benefit their own cause, endless meetings with outside families within the Vongola, grueling lessons from Reborn, and now the dissappearances. It was just too much for a young girl. Tsuna managed to show a brightened face through it, yet not a single genuine smile. She had managed to bottle up her frustration, and sadness but no longer...

Tsuna abruptly got up from her chair and hugged the thing closest to her, which happened to be Reborn. Usually, she wouldn't dare to even think of this action unless she had a death wish of course. But now, she just couldn't take it anymore. She sobbed miserably in his arms, wishing that all of her troubles could dissolve, even for a little while.

"T-Tsuna, what are you doing?" Apparently, Reborn hadn't anticipated this action and for the first time in his life, didn't know what to do. For awhile, he had wanted to comfort Tsuna in some way but affectionate gestures weren't exactly his thing. So all he could do was, in this situation was simply allow her to release her emotions. Strangely enough, he had some conflicting emotions running through his mind. An unknown emotion then shoot throughout his body; he felt stung by her embrace.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore; I keep falling apart with everything thrown at me. What should I do, Reborn?" Tsuna miserably confessed. In the past, whenever Reborn had asked about her duties during his lessons, she merely replied "Fine." But Reborn knew better than that, after all he wasn't called the best tutor/hitman in the world for nothing (A/N: This sentence doesn't link with the story but I had too put it in!).

Reborn then crashed his lips on Tsuna's trembling wet ones. This shocked Tsuna beyond anything else in the world which was saying something, since she went through crazy things on a daily basis. That shock gave her enough power to push her tutor away from her.

"Stupid Tsuna, if you can't even protect the Vongola Kingdom, how can you protect your friends." Reborn glared.

"..."

Reborn then released her and stared intently. He had hoped that his hateful stare could hide the fact that he secretly enjoyed the kiss. He had planned to just give his famous glares that sent her scared silly. But to do that, Tsuna had to see his eyes, which where covered by his fedora causing him to inch towards her face. Perhaps a little close; he then claimed Tsuna's first kiss.

"Looks like we'll have to unite your allies."

"Who?"

"Dame-Tsuna, your guardians."

* * *

><p><strong>I listened to Tsukiyo no Marionetto while writing this. This song is magic! <strong>

**Minna-san, Review with your dying will!**


	6. Chapter 4i

**Chapter 4i (i for imaginary #)**

**So sorry for the wait! I can only update on Weekends (school is really rough). I apologize in advance cause this is an extended Omake! The following next chapters are going to be "shonen", so I decided to just sneak a few (ok a lot) "shojo" moments just before that! These events are parallel to chapter 5 (thus "i")**

**The chapters that really stick out are dedicated to my faithful readers. THANK YOU! I love you all and I wish I could give you a hug while crying manly tears of joy!**

**Blueberryxn: I will update on weekdays with my dying will! Thank you for all of your reviews*cries in joy*. Oh yeah, I love that you end your reviews with a :]**

**Kichou: Really? YES! I'm glad that I managed to write a successful chapter!**

**Lemo: Well, I could say that Tsuna is...13. Does this surprise you? **

**SasoLOVE111: I know right? Hehehe, Reborn isn't the greatest hitman/tutor for nothing, ne? I'm sorry though, that this will not continue last chapter but will be an Omake. TT_TT.**

**Let us get da show on da road!**

* * *

><p><em>The Requiem Rain<em>

The rain almost seemed endless, pelting the ground on and on. There was a man in the middle of the now rainstorm and seemed to enjoy himself. Strangely enough, he didn't have an umbrella in this incessant drizzling. This man was Takeshi Yamamoto, the heir to the Kingdom of Rain. This prince was known for his amazing looks, athletic ability, permanent cheerful smile. In fact, he had courted several noble ladies since his father had planned to retire and bequeath the throne to Yamamoto. Of course, he simply smiled and promised that he would rule the Kingdom to the best of his abilities. Yet, he secretly hid his true feelings behind a mask; Yamamoto was unsure that he was worthy of inheriting the Kingdom.

Then, Yamamoto was summoned to the Vongola Kingdom as an ambassador to see the newly born princess. He naturally traveled as fast as time allowed, escaping his own Kingdom. After all, Yamamoto only saw this oppurtunity to run away from the throne. Yet, the sudden rain almost stirred something inside him. Yamamoto had a longing to go back home, to face his destiny.

_It seems like I'm stuck with this... _He thought grimly. Yamamoto then saw his own pitifulness and cowardice reflected on a nearby puddle. The image sickened and struck him hard. He released all of his pent up frustration, and anger in the form of tears. Yamamoto laughed weakly between sobs and managed to say

"I'm sorry father, but..." He couldn't continue.

"Takeshi-san?" A bright voice pipped up. It sounded really familiar...

Yamamoto immediately composed himself and turned to face the Vongola Princess, Tsunayoshi. He vividly remembered the day when he first saw her as if it was just yesterday (A/N: It was...), and especially her soft cheeks that he caressed. Even now, he had a hard time talking normally in front of her without causing a strange sensation in his cheeks.

"Hime, what are you doing out here? You'll catch a cold if you stay." Yamamoto couldn't bear the thought of Tsuna ill with even the smallest cold. Not only would the King severely punish him but, Yamamoto also wouldn't forgive himself letting Tsuna get hurt in any way at all.

"Oh, I saw you outside and I was worried since you didn't have an umbrella."

"Maa, maa, I'm used to the rain. It rained a lot in my country, haha!" His voice slightly broke off at the last sentence, so he tried to hide it by faking his famous laugh.

"Takeshi-san, Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing hime." He turned away so that she couldn't see his face.

"Are you sure? You can tell me anything, I'll listen." Tsuna then stretched out her hand to comfort Yamamoto, only to have her hand slapped away.

"NO! I'm not sure if I can do anything anymore. Ever since I turned 13 my father wanted me to take over the Kingdom, but why now?" He yelled out. Yamamoto was surprised at his outburst and immediately regretted what he said.

"Forgive me, hime." He bowed solemnly, with more tears streaming out. But to his shock, Tsuna embraced him tightly with tears in her eyes as well. But he didn't hug back; his guilt was too overwhelming

"I understand, Takeshi-san. You had such a heavy duty to carry out that you couldn't escape. But, even so, you still smiled and laughed. I'm sorry Takeshi-san, for causing you pain.

"Tsuna-hime...please don't apologize."

"But I must! I caused you so much pain and you still showed a happy face-"

"Hime, Arigato." Yamamoto finally hugged her back and finally felt...happy. Throughout his stay in the Vongola Kingdom he did hide his true feelings with the happy-go-lucky mask. But Tsuna...she managed to crack it open and find his real self. Even then, she still accepted him.

"Mmph! Takeshi-san, I can't breath!" Tsuna managed to say through his embrace.

"Oops, my bad. Haha!" For once in a very long time, he laughed a geuinine laugh. He then gently released Tsuna and smiled gently to her. She in turn gave her almost deadly, warm smile.

"Oh, look! The rain stopped!" Tsuna then cried out.

"Haha! It did!"

"Ah, look Takeshi-san! A Rainbow!"

A rainbow arched its way across the sky in the most uniform way. However this time, it almost seemed even more brighter and luminous than usual.

Yamamoto could only stare affectionately at Tsuna who was fixated at the colorful arch in the sky.

_Tsuna, Thank you. _Before he could stop himself, he kissed Tsuna's cheek. The exact same place where he had caressed when she was just a baby.

* * *

><p><em>The Raging Storm <em>

"HIEEE!" Tsuna cried out. There was a terrifying storm outside of the castle and she was truly afraid of storms more than anything else. Worse, it was time for bed and she did not want to bother her maids or her friends who were now sound asleep. Except for one...

"Juudaime-hime! Is something wrong?" A familiar voice called out. It was Gokudera Hayato, of course. Apparently, he stayed in Tsuna's closet when everyone else left for their country. Gokudera stayed incase anything had the misfortune to make Tsuna cry...

"Hayato-san? Why are you in my closet?" Tsuna asked ever so innocently. She even cocked her head at an angle, showing off those glossy chocolate brown eyes. It didn't help since she was wearing orange pyjamas that was several sizes too big.

"Juu-juudaime! I will always protect you, no matter what!" Gokudera proudly declared. He was, however slightly flushed especially around his cheeks. This made Tsuna wonder if he caught a fever, being in the closet for who knows how long. She automatically felt her hand to feel his forehead, which caused Gokudera to turn even more red. In fact, they were very, very close. Almost...too close; Tsuna, being oblivious then pressed her forehead on Gokudera's to confirm if he truly had a fever.

Gokudera was about to faint when the storm crashed in its unyielding rage. Tsuna screamed out again and hid under the covers of her luxurious bed. She lay under the covers, trembling in pure fear. Gokudera immediately went to her side, ready to fight whatever dared to scare the princess

"Who dares scares the hime like this? Show yourself!" He angrily scanned the room, ready to strike.

Tsuna managed to summon the last of her non-existant courage and tearfully admitted:

"It's only the storm, Hayato-san. I...I've always been scared of them."

"Then I will make that storm stop!" Gokudera confidently said as if it was a perfectly normal thing to do.

"Euh...Hayato-san, I don't think that you could do that..."

"Anything for the hime!"

"B-but this storm is really bad! You could get hurt!"

"I don't care what happens to me. I will protect you even if it kills me." Gokudera then bravely ventured outside of the castle to "stop" the storm. Tsuna didn't know what to do; she was terrified of the current raging storm but she also feared for her friends life.

_No! I have to be brave, for Hayato-san!_

She then ran out of the castle, to find herself in a chaotic and wild storm. To Tsuna's absolute horror, she spotted Gokudera severely wounded but still standing to "fight" the storm. Tsuna ran hysterically to save her friend but the "storm" then decided to unleash its fury on the tiny girl. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for the worst.

"JUUDAIME!"

Tsuna opened her eyes to find Gokudera shielding her with his own body. The storm finally let up; the sky was slowly clearing, almost as if it was calming down the intense storm.

"G-gokudera-kun, you saved me..." Tsuna stuttered out

"Of course." Gokudera smiled painfully at her. "I swore that I would always protect you."

"Gokudera-kun" Tsuna started but then tightly embraced her savior.

_"Thank you Gokudera, for not leaving my side."_


	7. Recouperate

**Chapter 7**

**Strategy Meeting**

**I'm ALIVE! I hope that this chapter was worth the wait! I'M SORRY! Oh yeah, the guardians are more like 5 years later and Reborn is always in Adult form in this fic.**

* * *

><p>Tsuna was nervously fidgeting; on the table that she was sitting in where no less than her guardians from her childhood (with the exception of Lambo,Mukuro and Hibari). They all had grown significantly, not just in height (they actually towered above Tsuna by a lot) and yet they all had the same gaunt expression on their face. The guardians actually seemed, uneasy at this sudden reunion.<p>

"Uh...thank you for coming here..." Tsuna stammered out. What do you say to the people who left you five years ago? Unfortunately, she recieved a resounding pound on the head from her spartan-like tutor, Reborn.

"Stupid Tsuna, how will you become the leader of the Vongola if you can't even greet your Guardians properly?" Reborn rashly scolded. "You all probably know why I called you here."

"It's the disappearance's, isn't it?" Yamamoto asked.

"Of course. My intel tells me that they aren't coincidental; they were killed." Reborn informed. "Infact, I bet that it's not just one person; it's a whole group."

"Reborn-san, who would unite against the Vongola Kingdom?" Gokudera then spoke up for the first time. He also surprisingly tried not to make eye contact with his "beloved" boss, well there's a first time for everything, right?

"There are a few possibilities but I'd say that it was the Varia." Reborn answered.

"Who's the Varia?" Tsuna asked timidly.

"Stupid student, I thought that I taught you more than that. The Varia was supposedly the secret assasination group for the Vongola but not too recently, they've almost vanished-" Reborn started.

"GWAHAHA! Reborn, prepare to die by the Bovino's number one hitman!" A 5 year-old Lambo stormed and threw several pink grenades that all strangely missed everyone and only blasted himself.

"Hold it in...!" Lambo stammered before bursting into hysterical tears. His little tantrum then caused him to take out the 10-year bazooka and shoot himself, revealing the 15-year old Lambo.

"Yare, yare, it seems that I caused quite a commotion."

"-and they did not leave a trace behind. Apparently, ever since Xanxus became the boss, the Varia has become even more less known." Reborn finished. He was clearly ignoring the young Bovino hitman. "Are you taking this in Dame-Tsuna?"

"E-Eh! Of course!" Tsuna managed to snap out of her zoning out but she did manage to get the basics. It was a skill that she had to forcibly learn, sleep while trying to listen so that Reborn didn't kill her.

"Yosh! Let's find the Varia and defeat them, to the extreme!" Said Ryohei, obviously pumped up to go. Even after all these years, he still hasn't lost his "extreme" way of life.

"Not so fast, they weren't called the assasination group of the Vongola for nothing. We should tred carefully." Reborn cautioned. "I can guess that they are targeting the Vongola throne."

"Eh,me? No! I can't do this Reborn! I never even wanted to be the ruler in the first place!" Tsuna defiantly yelled. Enough was enough, how could she possibly manage to get rid of an assasination group? She was just...Dame-Tsuna, well, there were her guardians but she would just be a burden to them. Unfortunately, Reborn was equipped with a too-familiar gun.

"Stupid student, anyone I tutor always becomes the leader. Besides, if you back down now, Xanxus will only come after you since he'll think that you're not even worthy to have Vongola Blood." Reborn clicked his gun expectantly. Tsuna let out a small 'eep' in response, unaware of a casual smirk of a certain hitman. Reborn actuallly would never deliberately shoot the Vongola heir, but her reaction was simply priceless.

"Listen up," Reborn had no choice but to co-lead from here since he scared his student half to death "It looks like there has been an agreement between the two of us. There will be, a battle you might say."

"Reborn-san, what kind of battle?" Gokudera asked eagerly. He was ready to prove that he would be the young princess' right hand man and the one whom she could completely trust.

"Battles for the Vongola Inheritance." Reborn stated with his fedora covering his eyes. "Fuuta, bring the half-rings!"

Fuuta, now in a fully composed manner, brought out an elegant box that held 7 rings. But at a closer inspection, the "gem" part of the ring looked as if it were cut in half. Fuuta then presented the box to Tsuna, while trying to avoid eye contact.

"Thank you, Fuuta-kun." Tsuna thanked graciously which caused Fuuta to once again go red. He hastily excused himself and quickly exited the room. Suddenly, the once king, Iemitsu stepped in.

"My daughter is too young to bequeath the rings so I take it upon myself to appoint the rings." Iemitsu gruffly said. Reborn merely nodded; Iemitsu still had a high status despite that he isn't "king" anymore.

"Arise, Gokudera Hayato."

Gokudera immediately stood up with eyes that were glistening excitedly. He finally was going to officially become Juudaime's guardian! This would be his best day ever.

"I present you the Vongola Storm half-ring. You shall be the storm that never rests with continous attacks to protect the family."

Gokudera then finally sat down proudly.

"Arise, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto also happily sat up with a cheerful smile. He apparently had no idea what was going on...

"I present you the Vongola Rain half-ring. You shall be the blessed shower that settles conflict and washes everything away."

"Haha! Does this mean I clean up after everyone?" Yamamoto cheerfully said.

Gokudera was about to seriously maim Yamamoto before Tsuna managed to hold Gokudera back with all of her strength. Yamamoto frowned and sat back down. He didn't want anyone to touch his Tsuna.

"Arise, Ryohei Sasagawa."

"EXTREME!"

"I present you the Vongola Sun half-ring. You shall be the Sun that shines brightly upon an area and dispell misfortune for the family with your own body."

"I accept the ring to the EXTREME!"

"Arise, Lambo"

The fifteen year old Lambo stood up rather stiffly.

"I present you the Vongolar Lightning half-ring. You shall be the lightning rod that draws damage away from the family."

After Iemitsu gave all of the rings, he then began a really long speech about the history of the Vongola and...Well let's just say that Tsuna completely zoned out as soon as Iemitsu started his speech.

* * *

><p>*BONK*<p>

"OW! Reborn! What did you do that for?" Tsuna grumbled. The room was now empty except for the princess and her demon tutor.

"You were drooling on the table and how are you going to give the other rings to your other guardians?"

"Wait, what?" Tsuna then noticed a crucial fact.

There were still two rings that were untouched in the box.

The Cloud and Mist half-ring.

* * *

><p><strong>PLZ don't kill me for the late update!<strong>


	8. The Elusive Mist

**Chapter 8 The Elusive Mist **

**"And believe me, I am still alive."**

**SasoLOVE111: They are avoiding her eyes because apparently, they have some sort of secret! Thanks for your review!**

**Kichou: Really? It was nice? Thank you so much!**

**Blueberryxn: Yeah, hahaha! I love placing Tsu-chan in danger (not really but I like writing her reactions!) But seriously, if I was in her situation, I would run away and fast!**

**SushiLoverForLife: Well, your excitement and patient has rewarded you! *Hides in the corner, hoping that this chapter is really good***

***Humming "Still Alive" from Portal* while writing this chapter**

* * *

><p>Poor Tsuna had no idea what to do in her current situation; she would have to give the cloud and mist ring to their corresponding guardians! For one thing, ever since her guardians departed, Tsuna had little to none contact with her cloud and mist guardian. To add to the pressure, she had heard enough rumors speaking of wars or small skirmishes erupting from their small arguments. All Tsuna could do at this point was tremble like a leaf in her chair, maybe even stay glued in her chair in hopes that it could somehow bring her out of this situation. Unfortunately, a certain spartan tutor wasn't going to allow that; Tsuna recieved a hard pound to the head with a...slipper?<p>

"So stupid student, when will you give the rings? Any day now seems good." Reborn broke the awkward silence, excluding the whimpering and shaking from a certain tuna.

"R-reborn! Do you have any idea what I specifically have to do?" Tsuna cried indignantly. Hand out a ring to the most dangerous guy in the world and the creepiest one too? In truth, Tsuna was told that the past years has changed her once "friendly and warm" Cloud and mist guardian. It was a hard fact to accept so Tsuna merely pushed the fact away and moved along. Then again, there was the flyact that she would have to present them a ring. What if they thought that she was proposing? _No wait, isn't it the boy that gives the ring?_ Tsuna thought, countering that slightly awkward thought.

"It can't be helped, we're setting off." Reborn then dragged off the poor princess to her impending doom.

"HIIEEE! No Reborn! My father can definately handle this, in fact, didn't he say that I wasn't ready for this?" Tsuna protested to save herself from facing her intimidating guardians. However, this only got her another hit from her "tutor". One could really wonder if Tsuna's life span would potientially lessen with every passing year...

"Idiot, Iemitsu only meant that for the guardians YOU could already handle. Isn't it about time that you pay a little visit to your 'nice friends' anyway?" He ended with a smirk.

"Wait...don't you mean 'we'?" Tsuna said hopefully. Perhaps Reborn would take pity on her for once after all these long harsh years? Right? RIGHT? Sorry Tsuna, you're a million years too early to think that he would help you now...

"Of course not." Reborn said flatly. "What kind of ruler are you, if you can't even be in the same room as them?"

"I never even wanted to be the queen of the Vongola! I was forced into this!" Tsuna cried indignantly.

"You were born for this." Reborn corrected. (A/N: Or was Tsuan Re-born for this?) "Oh yeah, and if it gets too rough take this pill. Have a safe trip!" Reborn then handed Tsuna a blue circular pill.

And before Tsuna knew it, she was rushed into a carriage and swept off to the closest of both Kingdoms; the Kokuyo Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"Hime-sama, are you alright?" The coach driver asked. It didn't take too long to find the now desolate kingdom that seemed to be crumbling. Unluckily for Tsuna, the coach driver had orders to make sure that the princessqueen would safely arrive and actually enter the kingdom.

"Oh! Of course! I wasn't planning on running away, or anything like that! That would be stupid, right?" Tsuna flustered out while waving her hands in exasperation. To top if all off, doing this flustered act looked extremely awkward while wearing an elegant orange dress. Unfortunately, Tsuna failed to convince Reborn beforehand on wearing something more "casual".

"Very well, this is where I take my leave then. Farewell, Hime-sama."

_NOOOOO! _Was all Tsuna thought while her last ticket out of this sticky situation disappeared.

_Ok, how should I approach um... what was his name again? Hmmmm. _Tsuna was in extreme deep thought. Well, perhaps she could use a nickname? _His hairstyle...sort of looked like a..a pineapple! Pineapple hair-san! Perfect. _Tsuna smiled to herself. Maybe this would turn out *cough* great!

* * *

><p>"It appears that the Vongola Princess will be giving you a surprise visit." A man with glasses and a white hat informed.<p>

"Kufufufu, thank you Chikusa, you are now dismissed." A dark figure was sitting upon a throne. Very little could be seen from this stranger except one red eye that had the written form of "six" instead of the familiar pupil. Chikusa then excused himself out of the room, leaving the eerie fellow to himself.

"Oya oya, it's been awhile hasn't it? Sawada Tsunayoshi."

* * *

><p>"Euh, excuse me but I looking for-" Tsuna nervously approached the nearest human. Well, he looked human anyway...<p>

"Of course, right there." The person quickly directed her to the right place of the somewhat spacious "palace". After pointing the way, he hurriedly made his daring escape.

Tsuna nervously approached a small ominous door. Her heart was beating furiously and you could hear it all the way from a different country! She then willed her hand to grab the intricate handle.

_Just grasp the handle then turn. No! I can't do this! _Tsuna then fled roughly 2 meters away from the door. Honestly, how pathetic can you be? There should seriously be a limit for being no-good.

_This shouldn't be so hard. I mean Hibari-san is even more scarier, right? _The thought then gave her some strength.

With a turn of the handle, she found an gloomy yet messy room with a throne in the middle. And sitting on the royal chair was...her mist guardian. To Tsuna's surprise, she never realized how...handsome he was. She was desperatly trying to force down her blush but was failing (almost an epic fail).

* * *

><p><strong>Mukuro's P.O.V<strong>

Kufufu, so after all these years you've decided to see me? And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit? Heh, are you staring at me? How cute, you're also trying to hide your blush. You haven't changed at all.

"It's been awhile, Tsuna-hime." I greeted with a smile. Perhaps I'll get a reaction? I wasn't disappointed; you got even more flustered and avoided my gaze.

"Uh..yeah, it has." The small girl replied meekly. She looked even more cute, if that was possible. Did you know that I must control myself around you, Tsunayoshi? Right now, it's taking all of my strength to not have you in my grasp so you will be mine forever.

"It appears that your visit isn't excatly a whim, hime. So why don't you tell me why you came?" I am now shortening the distance between us. Kufufu, you blushed even harder.

"Well, I-er have to give you this ring to you, Pineapple hair-san."

I see...a ring. Wait, what did she call me? I turned my head so that she wouldn't notice my glare. How could she have known that old awful nickname? Only one person ever called me that and lived. Hmmm, perhaps a certain skylark told her?

"Well, uh here you go!" Was all I heard from my precious tuna. She then handed me the mist ring. Hmmm, with this, I would be considered a part of the Vongola? Of course not! After all, this is just an act so that I will takeover the Vongola Kingdom.

"Oh, just before you go, give this to skylark-san." I handed her a very special package. Kufufu, enjoy it Hibari Kyoya.

"Sure! Anything else I can do?" She seriously hasn't changed at all. Always willing to do anything for anyone, even me. Well, might as well take advantage of this current situation.

"Well, I have something to tell you, Tsu-chan. A secret, in fact." I lowered my voice, knowing that she would get almost dangerously curious.

"What?" She eagerly leaned next to me with her ear just grazing my mouth. I then gracefully nipped that adorable ear, how I longed to do that for ages in fact.

"Eep! Uh...goodbye Mukuro!" Thank goodness she remembered my real name. Or else, I might actually form a contract with her. Kufufu, oh that's right, I will anyway someday.


	9. The Solitary Cloud

**Chapter 9 The Solitary Cloud**

_**"After reuniting with the elusive mist, the Sky must now recouperate with its final and most deadliest ally: the Solitary Cloud."**_

**Yeah, cool huh? I'm guessing that a lot of peeps are really anticipating this one...Enjoy! **

**FYI: Yesterday I got 18 hits! You know what that means! **

* * *

><p>"Hime-sama, are you alright?" A coachdriver asked, deeply concerned for the flustered princess who was clutching her right ear (which happened to be slightly pink thanks to a certain illusionist).<p>

"Eh! Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Tsuna cried back. Apparently ever since they left, the poor princess immediately shrinked back at anyone who tried to speak to her. If it wasn't for the carriage, she'd be running for the hills for her life! And who wouldn't blame her? After all, she would have to hand a ring to probably the most dangerous man in the world!

"Hime-sama, might I suggest resting for awhile? The trip to Namimori will be long so the long rest will restore your strength." The coachdriver hopefully suggested. He didn't want the princess fainting dead, which she was dangerously close to.

"Yeah, sounds good." Tsuna then almost immediately fell asleep. Unfortunately, despite her exhaustion and stress, dreams easily found her. Looks like today just wasn't her day (A/N: Yeah, we all have those days.) And unlike her usually sweet and fluffy dreams, she had well...a nightmare

* * *

><p><em>"You sure have the nerve to crowd around here, herbivore." The familiar yet scary and horrifying Prince of the Namimori Kingdom stated to the scared-out-her-wits princess. In fact, she was very close to running in terror while shrieking her signature "HIIIEE!". Yet, she had to hand the ring over to Hibari-san; it was for the sake of the Vongola Kingdom! Also, she'd end up shot thanks to a certain 'tutor'.<em>

_"U-u-uh, Hibari-san, will you accept this...uh...ring?" She stuttered out and clumsily presented the cloud ring. Tsuna immediately regretted those words as soon as they came out. Talk about extremely awkward and so Dame-Tsuna!_

_"I would rather die before associating myself with such a pathetic kingdom." Was all that came out of the silent skylark._

_Despite that the words slightly, ok, really stung, Tsuna inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe Hibari-san would let her off the hook? Maybe she could even escape without a scratch?_

_"Oh, then I'll just-" She shakily started._

_"Still," Hibari then took out his tonfa's and was ready to strike, "for making such a ridiculous assumption, I will bite you to death."_

_"HIIIEEE! HELP ME!" Tsuna screamed out before the tonfas could- _

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-hime, please wake up! We have arrived at the Namimori Kingdom." The coachdriver gently waked up the sleeping princess. Well, if you call tossing and turning, twitching, and trembling sleeping that is. Also, Tsuna was quietly talking while in deep slumber which extremely worried the driver if the princess was in good health.<p>

"O-oh! We're here!" Tsuna said with false cheerfulness. In truth, she was now deathly afraid of entering the normal looking kingdom that harbored the cold-blooded leader. The kingdom was actually in very good shape, compared to the Kokuyo Kingdom; at least it wasn't crumbling and the citizens weren't glaring at the poor princess. In fact, with one look, they knew exactly was Tsuna was about to do. Every citizen that she encountered gave her the look that said 'What flowers would you like for your funeral?'

Finally, Tsuna reached the actual palace which was guarded by the fourth most scariest person she had ever seen. It was a bulky and huge bodyguard that was guarding the entrance to the castle. Shoot! She didn't expect for this!

"Uh, I would like to request an audience with Hibari-san." She 'bravely' announced to the scary looking bodyguard. Well, he wasn't nearly as scary as Mukuro or *shiver* Reborn.

"Of course, Hime-sama. I shall relay this request to Kyo-san." The burly looking man replied. He then entered the castle ever so casually.

Tsuna didn't know what shocked her the most: the fact that the intimidating man was really polite or that he referred Hibari-san as Kyo-san. Luckily, since he had conviently left, Tsuna took this time to compose herself and prepare for the worst.

_How can I do this? _

_"__Hibari, it is your duty as my guardian to accept this ring!" HIIEE! No way! He'll definately bite me to death!_

_"(serious) Here. *gives the ring*" What if he thinks that I'm mocking him? Eeep!_

_"I-I-I...take this ring!" Oh no! He'll just see that I'm weak and that's what he hates most of all! _

_Sigh. Well, maybe I could say what I said in my dream. Eugh, I'll have to make a quick run for it then! Wait a minute! That pill! Reborn hasn't abandoned me after all!_

Satisfied, she then calmly waited for the not-so-scary man to return. Tsuna didn't have to wait long for the familiar huge man to courteously walk back to his regular position.

"Forgive me hime-sama for not introducing myself earlier, my name is Kusakabe. Kyo-san has permitted your request to talk with him." Kusakabe informed the sheepish looking Tsuna.

"Thank you, Kusakabe." Tsuna gratefully said. She then entered the lair of the demon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hibari's P.O.V<strong>

Hn, so the herbivore actually has the guts to come here? This was obviously planned by that so-called tutor. Wao, did that tutor really want to kill off his student that bad? Well, he won't be dissappointed if that's what he wanted.

I heard a faint knock on the door. No doubt, the herbivore was scared. Scared and weak, there was nothing else that I hated more than that. Besides crowding of course.

"Come in." I said. Hopefully this meeting would end quickly; I had planned on taking a nap on the roof since the rest of my duties were rather tedious and uneccessary. Maybe I'll just end them quickly by force.

The door slowly opened to reveal the herbivore, not even managing to take a step inside the room. Hn, I never really spent that much time with her when we were young anyway. What had drawn me to her in the first place? Was it those beautiful brown eyes? Or that dazzling smile? Wait. What am I saying? That this herbivore was actually...cute? Of course not!

She finally walked in, obviously trembling with every step. For a split second, she resembled a small animal that always trembled in fear whenever it had to approach a carnivore. So, I had to gently comfort this small animal and coaxed it to come closer. I carefully grabbed her wrist and made her sit down while I softly petted that soft chocolate brown hair. Wait. What on earth am I doing? She is a herbivore! Not a small animal, certainly not!

I quickly withdrew, angry that she could have such an effect on me. This frustration then transformed into hate, remebering exactly who she was.

"You sure have the nerve to crowd around here, herbivore." I coldly glared at her. In response, her eyes widened in fear and she looked as if she was going to run away. Go ahead and try that, herbivore. See what happens next.

"U-u-uh, Hibari-san, will you accept this...uh...ring?" She clumsily presented a ring with her most dangerous weapon, her smile. It was that smile that caught my attention, that caused a strange feeling inside. Even now, my chest was almost racing, the same reaction when I fought. No! I will not lose out to this pathetic herbivore!

"If I accept this ring, then that would associate myself with you herbivores. What do you think my answer is?" I kept my voice dangerously low so that the herbivore would get the message. I also took out my tonfa's, ready to bite that herbivore to death.

"HIIIIEEE!" The herbivore almost predictably screamed out. Although, what I didn't expect was that she was running everywhere across the room, almost as if she was expecting this to happen. Wao, so she isn't so airheaded after all.

Unfortunately, I miscalculated her unpredictability as well. The herbivore then dashed right into me, causing her to then pass out. She felt...warm and soft just like Hibird when it nested on my head. I couldn't move, I was just simply paralyzed with the herbivore zoning out on my chest. The smell of her hair then filled inside of me. The scent of strawberries smelled surprisingly good. Yet, just the smell didn't seem to satisfy me, I wanted to taste it.

I then peered down to look at the soft parted lips. At that moment, I had no control over my body. I found myself leaning in closer and closer until...both our lips met. It tasted much better than I expected, and some part of me just wanted this moment to last forever.

The herbivore's eyes then snapped open and she backed away quickly. It took all of my now regained self-control to stop myself from claiming her once again.

"If you won't accept that's fine! I'll just-"

"I'll accept it." I said before I could stop myself. Well, there would be a lot of fights involved with this Varia (A/N: Kusakabe keeps tabs with the Vongola Kingdom and informs Hibari). Heh, this might actually be fun. I grabbed the ring and slipped it on.

"Eh? I mean thank you Hibari-san!" The herbivore managed to say with that same bright smile.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, what are you doing to me?

* * *

><p><strong>Omake: Sakura Addiction<strong>

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Tsuna hurridely got out the small package. Unfortunately, she is so innocent andgullible that she had no idea what chaos would unfold later on.

"Hn?" Hibari cleverly concealed his curiosity on what the princess was about to give. Maybe it was a present?

He carefully unwrapped the package to find... A small Sakura? Immediately, his blood boiled and his terrifying aura intensified. He knew that Tsuna wouldn't purposely give him this; she knew his aversion to those cursed flowers. Was it that pineapple herbivore?

"Oh no! Sakura's! Hibari-san, uh hang in there!" Tsuna flailed out in worry. What could she do? What to do? Wait! That pill!

Tsuna bravely swallowed the pill, causing a small flame to erput on her forehead and and her eyes turned to a glowing amber.

"REBORN!" (A/N: Tsuna hasn't achieved HDW yet. Also, her clothes won't rip off cause that'd be really awkward in this situation)

"I'll save Kyoya with my dying will!" She slapped the flowers away from his hands and dashed out of the castle while carrying Hibari bridal style. Hibari could only stare at this unusual tuna; just a few seconds ago she was a whimpering herbivore, now she seemed...stronger, just like a carnivore.

_Did she just call me Kyoya?_

Tsuna dashed up higher in the castle, to reach the spacious roof. At that second, the pill's effect wore off, causing Tsuna to faint. When she collapsed, the still shaken Hibari was dropped right on top of her!

For once in his life, Hibari had no idea what to do in this highly awkward position. He was dangerously hovering above the exhausted princess, who was now in dreamland right about now.

Once again, Hibari found himself closing the space that separated them. Maybe just one more taste of this strawberry tuna just before she had to go. The space between them got smaller and smaller until his nose barely brushed against her own...

"Hibari-san?" Unfortunately the tuna had to wake up at that precious moment. Hibari quickly withdrew and assumed his "stoic yet pissed off" composure.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, herbivore?" Hibari sharply asked.

"Oh yeah! I have to go back to the Vongola Kingdom! I'm so sorry Hibari-san!" She fervently apologized and was about to leave until...Hibari forcefully grabbed her arm.

"That ribbon would be breaking the dress code," Hibari emotionlessly stated, "It is confiscated." He smoothly removed the ribbon from her hair and let her be on her way.

* * *

><p>"Tsuna-hime, what happened to your ribbon?" The coachdriver worriedly asked. That ribbon happened to be the princess's 2nd most prized possession.<p>

"Oh, don't worry about it; it just flew off in the wind, I got plenty more at home!" With that said, she went inside the carriage while self consciously running her hand through her hair.

Meanwhile, a certain skylark seemed to be playing around with an orange ribbon...


	10. Battle for Vongola Inheritance Part 1

**Chapter 10 Battle for the Vongola Part 1**

**I'M SOO SORRY for not updating quick enough! Oh yeah, these next few chapters will be about the battles between the guardians. **

**I hope that this chapter makes up for the long teribble wait!**

**Kichou: Thank you very much! Sorry for the wait! Thank you for your constant reviews!**

**Blueberryxn: Haha! And so, the skylark has fallen for the dense yet adorable tuna! Gotta love that, right?**

**starred: YAYS! I'm soooo sorry!**

**Stargazer: Hee hee, your comment was cute too.**

**TheParadoxicalOtaku: I know! Hibari, why you so awesome? **

* * *

><p>"Well done, Dame-Tsuna. You actually managed to convince the mist and cloud guardians to accept the rings." Reborn exclaimed. But it was clear that he was being sarcastic with his student; his tone was rather exaggerated and his posture suggested that he was about to cry "tears of joy". Unfortunately, the oblivious tuna apparently never learned the language of sarcasm.<p>

"What do you mean? It actually wasn't that hard." Well, maybe the visit to the Namimori Kingdom was much more...er, eventful than the other. Still, now that Tsuna looked back, it wasn't really difficult as she had thought. This was due to the fact that she was ever so unknowing of her almost dangerous smile and oh-so cute face.

"Juudaime-hime! Are you alright?" Gokudera suddenly burst into the "private" meeting room. Ever since he heard that his beloved princess would have to confront Mukuro and Hibari...well, let's just say that the king himself had to set the entire army on Gokudera to prevent him from bringing her back.

"Haha! Tsuna, I heard the news! Good job!" Yamamoto soon followed in. He affectionately patted her head which made Tsuna blush much like her visit to the Kokuyo Kingdom. Unfortunately, Gokudera furiously got out his dynamite and shouted out things about stealing the princess' innocence. If it wasn't for a stranger to quickly stop him, Yamamoto really would've got hurt (this time).

"Calm down Gokudera. I don't think Tsuna would like it if you hurt one of her guardians." It was none other than Giotto! He then released the explosive Gokudera and immediately bowed down at the surprised princess.

"G-Giotto! What are you doing here?"

"I came to overlook your performance." Giotto still remained bowing.

"My what?"

"Your performance, or rather, The Battle for the Vongola Inheritance." Reborn answered. He then rubbed his temples earnestly; had any of his teachings, any of them managed to reach that thick headed tuna?

"Ok, it looks like I'll have to go over this _again_. Listen closely Dame-Tsuna-" At that point, Tsuna immediately blanked out; her Hyper Intuition was telling her that Reborn was about to say something long. Very long.

"Your father decreed that you, the princess of the Vongola and Xanxus, the leader of the Varia will face off in a battle. The rules are simple: it's a battle to the death and no one is allowed to intervene with another's battle." Or maybe not.

"Wait, what? You mean they're actually going to kill us? And we'll have to kill them too!" She shrieked out. Ok, wasn't expecting that this mafia-like kingdom was so...harsh.

"I change my mind! Xanxus can inherit the Vongola Kingdom!" Tsuna said triumphantly. Perhaps a way to escape?

"Weren't you listening earlier? If you give in then Xanxus will think you're a disgrace and not even worthy to be an heir of the Vongola throne. Not to mention that he'll also find you and all of your guardians and most likely kill you."

"HIEEE! But I never really wanted to inherit this kingdom anyway!" Tsuna protested.

"Still, would you allow him to kill your guardians?"

Tsuna was silent at that. Of course, she was more than terrified of the demonic Xanxus but Tsuna did not want to drag in her friends in her problem. In fact, the only reason she had temporarily agreed to this was to protect them. The princess then diverted her attention to the current guardians in the room: Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, and young Lambo (who happened to be sleeping on the desk the entire time).

"May I ask you guys something?" She nervously got out.

They all nodded almost automatically, as if they knew that she was going to ask that. Or perhaps they would agree to anything she would request?

"Why...why did you accept the Vongola rings? You'll probably die in this battle because of me." Tsuna's eyes were hidden by her bangs.

"Juudaime-hime! I accepted this ring because I wanted to protect to and prove that I'm worthy of being your right-hand man!" Gokudera immediately stood up, shocked beyond reason at the question.

"That's right Tsuna! I just want to protect you!" Yamamoto followed in; his eyes were even sparkling.

"You idiot! Don't call the hime by her name so casually! You must die!" Once again, Gokudera withdrew his dynamite. But this time, Tsuna was the one who stopped him.

"It's ok Gokudera! He can call me by my name; you and everyone else can too." She blurted out.

This brought Gokudera back; he, of all people, was honored enough that he could address his precious leader by her name? He was now crying tears of joy!

"Juudaime-hime! You have given me an honor that I'm not worthy of! Your kindness knows no bounds!" The bomber continued to ramble on about how his "princess" was awesomely epic.

"Sawada! I became your guardian so I could protect you, to the extreme!" Ryohei proclaimed loudly. No surprise there...

"You guys..." Tsuna was now dangerously close to tears. She was touched; her friends wanted to protect her and she had wanted the same.

"Don't get too comfortable Dame-Tsuna." The spartan tutor interrupted. "The match starts in an hour, so I suggest that you should head over to the battlefield."

"HIIEEE! I take it back! I can't do this! I can't-" Tsuna was once again cut off when two scary looking guards appeared and grabbed her arms. "What is this! Reborn, save me!"

"I figured that you wouldn't be too eager to go so I asked Vongola's most strongest soldiers to 'escort' you there." Reborn smirked.

"You traitor! Somebody save me!" She wailed.

"Juudaime-hime! I'll save you!"

"Hahaha! Wait up you guys!"

"I'll fight this match to the EXTREME!"

"Wait for Lambo-san!" Lambo just happened to wake up from the noise and raced after them. Apparently, he thought that they were going to play a game of some sort.

Reborn only smirked. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>Reborn P.O.V <strong>

Yare yare, it seems that my Dame student has once again flopped. It seems that she's only useful when she was in HDW, looks like I'll have to fix that. Just so you know, I did happen to see her achieve Hyper Dying Will at the Namimori Kingdom. Not bad, but technically it's supposed to last a lot longer than that. Another thing to "amend"? Oh, the punish-I mean, training regime's she'll go through once this is over.

"So what's your real reason why you're here, Ieyasu Giotto?" You don't think that for one second that I actually believed that did you? Watching over the Battle would be completely pointless for him; he wouldn't get any closer to getting the throne.

"What ever do you mean? I just want to see the Battle for the Vongola Inheritance; anyone would." He answered a bit too smoothly.

"You're planning something, aren't you?" I narrowed my eyes at him. Something was a bit off; my intuition was going haywire at his response.

"I have planned nothing of the sort. Now if you excuse me, I must depart for the battlefield." With that, Giotto calmly stepped out. Perhaps was he thinking of-? Of course! Does that idiot have any idea what will happen if he does _that_? Well, Tsuna could always handle it anyway.

Despite the fact that Tsuna was useless and No-Good, she still had an almost amazing effect on the people she interacted with. Her guardians were fiercely loyal to her(well, maybe a little too much), and Tsuna in turn, would do everything in her power to protect them. And to top it all of, she managed to convince the elusive Mukuro Rokudo and the cold-blooded Hibari Kyoya to accept their rings. Ahh, speaking of the pineapple-hair and skylark.

"How long are you two going to stay hidden?" I said out loud. Almost instantly, they both revealed themselves while glaring daggars at eachother.

"Hn, looks like that herbivore's tutor was better than I expected."

"Oya oya, nothing less expected from an Arcobaleno."

I noticed their position to fight and potentially demolish the room, so I stepped in. Well, the battle couldn't exactly start if Tsuna's group was short of two guardians.

"Before you go destroying the room, might I ask something? Why would the infamous Hibari Kyoya and Rokudo Mukuro agree to become a guardian of the Vongola princess?" Might as well let the readers know (A/N: Reborn can break the fourth wall!)

Surprisingly, they halted in their movement and remained silent for awhile, until Mukuro spoke up.

"Don't misunderstand me, Arcobaleno. I only accepted the ring so I could possess her body so I could dominate the monarchy!" He said rather triumphantly. If he think that he could just simply take over a student of the greatest tutor/hitman in the world, then he's got another thing coming.

"Hn, so that was your plan after all." Whoops (insert sarcasm here). Looks like I just made them fight again. Well, the Battle of the Vongola Inheritance won't start in awhile, so I guess they could have a "warm up" before starting.

* * *

><p><strong>SOO SORRY! I kinda suck writing Reborn's POV! <strong>

**Thank you for your patience and have a goodnight!**

**Motivation= Reviews and Grenade AMVs**


End file.
